Till my last breath
by Blazingfury05
Summary: I can't summarize but basically Spyro waked up and cynder isn't their so he has to either find her or live without her


Spyro awoke in a strange place with injured moles and dragons spread throughout the rather large room he then realized that his entire body hurt. and it hurt like hell. But he didn't focus on that he immediately wanted to know where cynder was, but to his dismay he couldn't see her so he got up and a mole then saw him and tried to get him to lay back down but he simply asked.

"Where's cynder?"

"She is not here, now please lay back down! you haven't healed yet." Spyro didn't care what the mole wanted him to do he ran found an exit hit the streets of warfang and happened to see Volteer.

"Volteer! Volteer where is cynder!"

Volteer was not surprised by the question he was however suprised Spyro could walk let alone run no crystal granted that meaning of heeling cause the damage was permanent Spyro was moving through some other means. But volteer was well aware he would not get Spyro to rest at least not til he knew the full story so they headed for what volteer called "the Hall of elements" wich, he explained was warfangs version of a dragon temple once they arrived Spyro felt that he had been out for a while because well the city was almost completely fixed! And they built a new temple that could fit ten of the old one, but Spyro simply asked.

"How long?"

"One month."

Volteer replied he didn't want to be the one to tell Spyro but Spyro asked what he feared.

"She didn't make it?"

Spyro said it so calmly that volteer could feel the shock from there but Spyro would never let it show not if she was gone because if she was gone he had no one to live for.

"Spyro Hugh are are you ok?"

"No."

Spyro had promised to never lie to the guardians and he never broke a promise even if he hated to admit it. But volteer was more woried because of Spyro staying truthful he just couldn't except that Spyro would say it so easily, but he wouldn't hurt Spyro any more mentally then he already had so they finally arived at The hall of elements only to be bombarded with questions from the guardians Terrador and Cyril about spyro but soon realised just how much pain Spyro was suffering through and went to business instead of questions

"Spyro we would like to commemorate you for your bravery and we would also like to apoint you

To the role of fire guardian."

Spyro knew very well that he wouldn't be a able to except the role in his current state so he chose to say.

"If cynder is found I'll except otherwise you don't want a dead dragon as a leader. "

The way he spoke scarred the guardians because he was always so optimistic that he couldn't be put down like this it just wasn't Spyro but the look in his eyes said it all.

"Hmm Spyro how about you sleep first then we decide these things."

The guardians told Spyro where his room was and on his walk he started to feel true pain at the hospital he felt physical pain but it didn't compare to what Spyro felt now he just knew he couldn't keep himself waiting to sleep

But on the walk to his room female dragonesses started trying to Suduce

him with lights such as

"I'm not one for purple but that pink rod well... That looks tasty"

Or

"Hmm how about I show you that Malfore is not as ruff as me."

But the worst two were the ones that he met at the very end when he was at his room named Georice (geo ice) and crystella who were trying so hard try were pressed up against him like glue trying to Wayne him to them with there body's but Spyro stated plainly.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone."

The blue dragoness stated dreamily.

"I found you and I'm the best around here I'm even the niece of a guardian

You are the only one who deserves me."

The green dragoness not wanting to be beat immediately started massaging him to soothe him to her touch but Spyro told them he needed rest and thankfully they let him have it but the pain in his chest seared and he hated it because simply put he didn't understand it. And it made it hurt more because he was focused on figuring out what it was he missed the simple answer but he still slept well and he had what should have been good dreams about cynder, but with her gone they were nightmares.

The next morning Spyro decided to ask when the funeral would be held to be told both that it would be next Thursday and that the body was never found giving Spyro renewed hope that she could be alive and he would search till either the body was found or till she was found alive! He would swear that, if Ignitus had not told him not to swear so he didn't but he asked volteer where sparks was just before he flew onto Spyro's nose and hugged him after Spyro left volteer's presence he told sparks his plan and sparks immediately started screeming about how his brother had a crush on a sociopathic killer but Spyro just gathered food and started his treck to find cynder so he could be sure that she wasn't alive and if she was he would not hold back anything, he has been shown how fast you can lose someone and he refused to lose Cynder so he promised himself if he found her he would kiss her before she could speak and tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't not yet anyway. Finding her came first and for most so he started his journey which he new the searing burnt lands would be horrible to look through but he also knew that if she was dead then her body would be there and if it wasn't chances were she would be alive so he started his run there to learn...

And this is where I end the chapter so let's get this going no my other story and my next my hero academia will not take over tcor (the colors of royalty) and I am 300 words into the next chapter of tcor


End file.
